1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a spinal implant assembly for implantation into the intervertebral space between adjacent vertebral bones to provide stabilization and continued postoperative flexibility and proper anatomical motion. More specifically, the present invention relates to an artificial intervertebral disc, sometimes referred to as an intervertebral spacer device, for functioning as a load sharing and bearing device for replacement of the damaged, decayed, or otherwise nonfunctioning intervertebral disc.
2. Background of the Invention
The spine is a complex structure consisting of multiple flexible levels. Each level consists of a system of joints defined by adjacent vertebral bones. The system of joints includes intervertebral discs, which are a two-part structure. The disc consists of a nucleus and an annulus. The system allows motion while the facet joints add posterior stabilization to the spinal column. The disc allows motion and cushioning to the joint.
The complex system of the joint is subjected to varying loads and problems over time, including disc degeneration due to a variety of reasons. Disc degeneration can be attributed to aging, damage due to excessive loading, trauma, and other anatomical issues. Facet joints of the structure can be compromised due to the same reasons, as well as due to arthritic changes. Severe joint degeneration and failure can often cause sufficient pain to require surgical intervention.
The current standard method of treatment for severe pain caused by spine joint problems is fusion at the damaged level of the spine. The treatment, when successful, fuses the damaged section into a single mass of bone. The fusion of the joint eliminates motion of the joint, thereby reducing or eliminating pain at that level. Success rates for pain elimination are very high for this method of treatment. However, since the entire spine works as a system, fusion results in complications.
Elimination of motion at the spine alters the biomechanics of the spine at every other level. If one level is fused, then loads are absorbed by one less disc into a system not designed for such change. Thus, the remaining discs must redistribute loads, each disc absorbing a greater load. In addition, the spine flexes to absorb loads. A fusion alters the means by which the spine flexes, which also increases the loads on the remaining healthy discs. In turn, it is well understood that a complication of fusion is that additional fusions may be required in the future as the other discs deteriorate due to the altered biomechanics of the spine. In other words, short-term pain relief is exchanged for long-term alterations of the spine, which, in turn, usually require further surgery.
There are numerous prior art patents addressing the issue of disc replacement. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,443,987 B1 and 6,001,130, both to Bryan, disclose polymer composite structures for cushioning intervertebral loads. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,031 to Salib, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,477 to Marnay disclose ball and socket type implants addressing the issue of intervertebral mobility. These patents are exemplary of a first approach using an elastomer as a motion and dampening structure and a second approach utilizing a ball and socket joint to create a moving pivot joint. There are many variations on these concepts, which include mechanical springs and more complex structural mechanisms. A significant portion of the prior art addresses the issues of intervertebral motion but do not address anatomical loading considerations.
The current state of prior art artificial intervertebral discs are associated with various problems. For example, a number of implants constructed from polymers are of insufficient strength to work effectively in the higher loading areas, such as the lumbar spine. Such polymers often take compressive sets so that the original height of the implant decreases over time. A surgeon must either compensate for the compression by initially using a larger polymer prosthesis and estimate compression or use the appropriately sized polymer prosthesis and later surgically replace the same once the irreversible compression of the prosthesis is unacceptable.
Implants constructed with ball and socket joints severely restrict or eliminate shock cushioning effect of a normal disc. This implant can provide motion, but biomechanically, the ball and socket joint negatively affects other healthy discs of the spine. The result can be long-term problems at other levels of the spine, as seen with the current treatment of fusion.
Other implants, not discussed above, utilize bearing surfaces usually having polyethylene bearing against metal interfaces. Polyethylene as a bearing surface is problematic in large joint replacement due to the wear properties of the material. Since artificial discs are intended to be implanted over long periods of time, such wear can be highly damaging to surrounding tissue and bone.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide a solution to intervertebral disc replacement that restores motion to the damaged natural disc area while allowing for motion as well as cushioning and dampening, similar to the naturally occurring disc. In addition, it is preferable to allow such motion, cushioning, and dampening while preventing a polymer or elastomeric material from experiencing the relatively high compressive loads seen in the spine. It is also preferable to allow a bearing surface to share the spinal loads with the polymer and elastomeric material. Finally, it is preferable to control changes to the artificial motion intraoperatively to adjust for anatomical conditions.